


You can’t get rid of me that easily

by Handa_han



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handa_han/pseuds/Handa_han
Summary: Edward was tired. It was not his fault that he lost the ring again. Alright, maybe it was truly his fault. He just didn’t want to admit and saw that smug bastard with a face like you know that I’m right and it’s true.Edward lost his ring ....   again.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 48





	You can’t get rid of me that easily

“Yeah yeah, I know. So can you please fucking shut ut. It’s not like I want to, Ok? So will you shut up?” He hung up with a smash.

Edward was tired. It was not his fault that he lost the ring again. Alright, maybe it was truly his fault. He just didn’t want to admit and saw that smug bastard with a face like you know that I’m right and it’s true.

After the Promise Day and one year dating, Edward Elric and Roy Mustang got married which made Ed become Edward Elric Mustang.

Still, they were married but didn’t mean they liked to settle down. Edward had wanderlust and just couldn't stay at one place while Roy still wanted to become Fuhrer. It was ok for both of them because that’s what both of them wanted. Still, they came to agreement after Ed came back, they would take a month to be together and then Ed would travel again.

But it wasn’t the main problem. Edward was reckless, hot-headed and everyone could tell it especially when Alphonse couldn’t travel with Ed anymore. Because Al was the one who always took control when Ed was too emotional to think straight. That’s why Edward usually lost the ring.

The first time it happened he knew it was absolutely his fault. After a two month marriage, he packed to travel again, learned culture, gained knowledge. When he accidentally came across a stupid local gang that wanted money, hence they had nerve to call him short (hey, he now was taller than Winry, ok. It’s just that all the gang was taller than him and their appearance were hulky like Sig), Ed was furious so he punched right in the face. The fight arose. Hence, this’s the first time he had worn a ring so he took it off and put it in the pocket. After handing all of them to the police and calming the public (they thanked you and were grateful for what he did even it’s just a coincidence), he remembered about the ring. Ed searched thoroughly the pocket to put it back on but it wasn’t there.

Ed already searched the area he fought but still couldn't find it. He could use alchemy to create another one but it wasn’t the same. Fortunately, Roy kinda predicted in the beginning so he gave another one to him while sighing with a face I know it’s gonna happen. Fuck you.

_________________

The second time, he sold his ring to give money to the woman on the street with her kids. The woman first tried to steal his money but was busted. But when he knew the reason behind her reaction, it reminded him about his mom when Hohenheim was absent.

Didn’t Trisha Elric make an effort to make the family full? Giving the Elric brothers food, love, be their lighthouse when they needed comfort. But all of it disappeared when she passed away because of incurable illness. Even though Edward and Alphonse considered Teacher to be their second mother, they still missed Trisha.  
Ed didn’t want the children to face cruelty when the mother wasn’t around. He felt sympathy so having said before, he sold the ring, gave money then walked away.

_________________

Ed and Roy had conflict. They just argued and were angry about something stupidly. Hell, he even didn’t remember its reason and who was the one started first. Ed just stormed out of the house and walked to the station with a wallet to go to Dublith.  
Ed swore he could imagine Teacher would be annoyed and amused as well while Sig were chucking from behind. Yet, he didn’t care, he just wanted to be far away from that bastard.

However, a sudden commotion made him trip and drop the wallet that everything inside dropped as well. He managed to collect all of them: coins, money, photos,... but he couldn’t find his rings. Ahhh unbelievable. He lost it again. But he was too proud to ring that shitty colonel to ask for help. With a meager amount of money he possessed, he went to Teacher’s place.

Of course after one night, Ed was kicked out and sent straight back to Central. He should have predicted from all the taunts and amusing Teacher threw at him.

_________________

Roy was being suspicious and he knew that. Still, he didn’t press and let him be. It seemed the man still was angry at him. When Roy asked him where his ring was after a trip to Briggs, he did say he thought a bear had eaten it.

Even a seven-year-old child could see the mere slightness in his answer so it was undeniable Roy was angry due to that answer. It was just he didn’t know when and how it lost. Just when Ed raised his arm, he realized that the ring was gone.

Consequently, Roy didn’t talk to Edward for a week. He knew he was careless and lost the ring the fourth time. The problem was Ed didn’t know what to do, he even asked Teacher, the old hag, Winry but no one could give him an answer. He even was berated by them. Damn, he asked for a solution not to hear them complain.

Edward became depressed from then.

Another week passed. That shitty finally faced him with a blank face but it was clear that there was amusement in his eye. Roy gave him a new ring and wore it for him by himself. Ed didn’t know why he felt annoyed but he let him be. It was better to wait when that manipulative bastard was up to something.

Edward could feel a slight electricity running through his hand. It didn’t hurt but he had a bad feeling so he tried to take it off. The ring didn’t come out and he knew that fucking bastard was smuging complacently. Of course, what Roy Mustang wanted, Roy Mustang got. He already knew it.

He lifted his head slowly though he didn’t know why he did that. He saw a glint in Roy’s eye. “Oh, dear Edward, you can’t get rid of me that easily”

He burst into laughter. Oh, even someone esteemed like Roy Mustang could be childish. So cute.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Scaradango for being my beta.


End file.
